


When the Clock Strikes 12

by AngelKitty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKitty/pseuds/AngelKitty
Summary: What always starts as a good thing, always changes. It just takes a single push in the wrong direction.





	When the Clock Strikes 12

Get ready for September 30th

(Srry for the date change)


End file.
